Snapshots
by TenTenD
Summary: There are so many things that pass us by without us realising. The good moments and the bad ones, Life had to be taken as it is, one step at a time. It is up to us to cherish every little thing. Darbble collection.
1. Patience

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Dae Mi Young, Kim Hana,Yoon Hae, Ye Jin and Hye Kyo belong to Momo, an author on Lovers Unparralleled.

Drabbles and lots of them!

* * *

><p>Ga Eul looked at her watch and sighed. The cold air reddened her cheeks and made her teeth clatter. Rain drops fell in front of her but she was luckily shielded by the roof she was standing under. Annoyance crept into her features as another huff sprang from her lips. The rain started falling harder just to spite her. Exasperation soon took a hold of her as she looked at her wristwatch again. Five more minutes and she was giving up. Ga Eul was nobody's fool. So they had five more minutes to get their asses here or she was leaving.<p>

They were such ungrateful slobs, all of them. Damned slackers. Three more minutes and she was out of here. Luck seemed to like playing tricks on Ga Eul. The one day she had to meet up with her friends, they all had to be late and rain had to be pouring. By friends she meant those loungers, Mi Young, Hana and Jan Di. Ga Eul raised her palms to her mouth and blew out warm air. The rain was finally letting up. One more minute. They were unbelievable. First she got a call from them asking her to meet them and then they made her stay outside for 45 minutes!

The screeching of tires on concrete grabbed her attention, prompting her to look up. She squinted her eyes as frustration filled her. A silver car stopped just in front of her and its window rolled down. Jan Di smiled at her from inside the car and Ga Eul glared at her. Hana waved at her from the driver's seat. One of the back doors sprang opened, scaring Ga Eul half to death. From inside the car Mi Young could be heard commanding her pissed off friend to 'Hop in'. Not particularly fond of getting drenched Ga Eul grudgingly listened, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Rain day drabbled. I hope you like it!<p> 


	2. Belief

Holding hand with the one you love is a must-have in a serious relationship. And the SoEulmates have a serious relationship, not to mention that they love each other.

SoEulmates  
>Because the truth is you believe in it too, right? You believe in soulmates!<p>

* * *

><p>Blood rushed up to Ga Eul's face as she walked along the street. Beside her Yi Jeong was clasping her hand in his, tightly. Just a few minutes before he had given her his scarf and now the scent of his cologne surrounded her, obstructing her clear thinking. It was infuriating, at times, the effect he had on other people. And not just Yi Jeong, the other members of F4 also. No matter who you were the F4 would without doubt impress you, even if they just passed you by. Once you met them they were sure not to let themselves be forgotten. Ever.<p>

So, this brought Ga Eul back to Yi Jeong. He told her sometime ago to give up on the idea that he was her soul mate. But how could she do that when he showed up out of the blue at the Porridge shop and dragged her out for a 'night of fun', to quote him. Of course this meant that he would drag her to the mall where he would proceed to look at jewellery for his girlfriend. As of four months Yi Jeong was in a steady relationship with one Yoon Hae, a pretty girl with an elevated social status. And as if the knowledge alone that he was dating another girl didn't make Ga Eul suffer enough, Yi Jeong had the gall to ask her opinion of the presents he picked. Well not ask, more like demand.

Now she would be stuck with him for the next few hours and there was no escaping it. She followed obediently while he led them to the main entrance. Yet that fact that she was annoyed at him did nothing to stop her from blushing. The warmth of his hand wrapped around hers gave her a sense of security. No matter how much he got on her nerves she could not deny the fact that she loved him. And if she was lucky enough one day he would realise that soul mates did exist. Hopefully at that time he would seek her out. Until the she resolved to wait patiently.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Yi Jeong holding hands. Unfortunately it's not for all the right reasons. Let's see if we can rectify that. Until next time then.<p> 


	3. Phone

Creepy prank phone calls and distraught teen to which you add storms, it might not just be the perfect combination.

Phone

It just never stops ringing...

* * *

><p>The first time it happened Ga Eul clacked it up to human stupidity. Seriously? What was so funny about prank calls? You just called a random person and said nothing at all just to annoy them. Kids these days. So naturally she didn't pay attention to the incident. The second time someone prank called her she reacted the same way, and the third and the fourth. The fifth time Ga Eul was slightly annoyed, yet she ignored it. After all what was the point? It was just a prank. The sixth and seventh time also didn't bother her very much.<p>

The eight and ninth time mildly worried as they were very close apart as time frame and Ga Eul couldn't help but wonder if this was the work of a stalker. A small shiver crept down her spine at the thought. Stalker. Who was she to have a stalker? Stalkers were for the likes of F4, not for commoners like her. Besides she had nothing to worry about, even if Jan Di wasn't with her all the time anymore, she still had Mi Young and Hana. And Hana was one scary lady when provoked, no trace of doubt about it. Mi Young not so much but she had a very strong punch. Ga Eul knew some awesome moves herself if it came down to it.

The tenth time was probably the worst. The atmosphere was on the prankster's side, the wind howling along with a raging storm were Ga Eul's only companions while she held the phone to her ear and listened for something. Anything. No sound came through and she gave up after a few seconds, terminating the call. In her haste to forget about it she turned the TV on accidentally stumbling upon a horror involving phone calls. _'Just my luck.'_ But it just got worse from there on. Electricity got cut off and the phone started ringing again. And when Ga Eul was about to freak out Hana and Mi Young rushed in saying something about a girls' night in. Needless to say the phone stopped ringing.

* * *

><p>Scary a la horror little piece. I might consider writing a sequel.<p>

Also reviews are appreciated!


	4. Intimacy

Pointless fluff!

Intimacy is what you shared with your loved ones and it doesn't only apply to a lover. Intimacy is when the other person knows so much about you that you just become one soul divided in two bodies.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was lying on his bed, completely relaxed with a small smile on his face. Next to him was a sleeping Ga Eul, using his shoulder as a pillow. She had a serene countenance, blissful even and Yi Jeong couldn't help combing his fingers through her long hair. At the movement Ga Eul snuggled further into him and moved one of her hands to his chest area, putting her palm just above his heart. Her lover gave a light chuckle and tenderly pressed his lips to the crown of her head, taking the time to inhale her sweet scent.<p>

His movement must have woken her up because suddenly she was calling his name in a drowsy confused voice. "It's nothing Ga Eul-ah. Go back to sleep." Yi Jeong assured her, stroking her hair in a soothing manner. Seemingly too tire to ask any further question Ga Eul sunk her head into her pillow and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Still, her hands have shifted their position; one came to rest on Yi Jeong's shoulder while the other came to rest just above his waist. His hand reassumed its petting and his lips curled into a even larger smile when he heard a silent purr from the other occupant of the bed.

Moonlight beams breached the glass window painting the room and its residents in silvery sapphire hues. Despite the tranquillity of the atmosphere Yi Jeong couldn't sleep, nor did he want to. He would much rather stay awake and watch Ga Eul slumber, bask in her warmth and hold her close to him.

* * *

><p>On SoEul and intimacy for my dear readers. And if it's not too much of a bother I would appreciate some reviews.<p> 


	5. Union

Inspired by prompts such as wedding, white, bride and the beautiful song 'When you come home' by Calahan.

"When you come home will you look me in the eye and say you love me?...  
>When you come home will you take me by the hand and say you need me?"<p>

-Calahan

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong's eyes were glued to the figure approaching him. Pride swelled in his heart as he looked on and a sense of elation engulfed him. Today was a special day for him. It was this day he chose to finally do what he had wanted to do for a long time now. The smile on his face widened and his fingers unconsciously rubbed against the silver band on his ring finger. The engagement ring. It hung to his finger, a sign that he was a Casanova no more. And as impossible as it seemed Yi Jeong was happy for it.<p>

Ga Eul smiled at the people gathered in the chapel. She was slightly nervous and she was sure she would've stumbled had it not been for her father, who was walking her down the aisle. Despite her tenseness Ga Eul could say she was truly happy. Finally after all this time she would get her happily ever after. And most importantly she got to share her lifetime with Yi Jeong. She was so full of bliss. And it made her glow. Her father squeezed her hand and Ga Eul spotted Il Hyun and Eun Jae on a front row smiling at her. She smiled back and then trained her eyes on Yi Jeong. He looked happy too. Soon enough she found herself standing next to him.

They exchanged their vows and bound their lives together. The years apart, him in Sweden, her in Korea, only strengthened their relationship to the point it was unbreakable. The only logical next step was to announce it to the world. It had gone smoother than for Jan Di and Jun Pyo but the F4 hadn't minded one bit, they've had enough drama with the other too as it was. Woo Bin had, of course, teased Yi Jeong , Jun Pyo made a witty comment while Ji Hoo congratulated them and Jan Di threatened to end his life in a painful way if he ever hurt Ga Eul. But all in all everyone was happy for them.

"I do."

"I do"

* * *

><p>I truly think that binding two lives together is magical and magic suits our most precious SoEulmates. So wedding it is.<p>

What do you think?


	6. Need

We all need someone to be there for us. It's that person, the one we want to be with at the end of the day. The one we want to hold hands with. The one we want to make proud. The one that makes us better.

For Yi Jeong this person is Ga Eul.

* * *

><p>As a little child, So Yi Jeong grew up having anything he could ever wish for but never what he needed the most. His family was broken, each person concerned about themselves. There was no stability, no balance. His mother was a bitter woman, only interested in gathering attention, while his father was a self-centred man who looked for the gratifying side of life. His older brother, Il Hyun was the only one who truly cared about Yi Jeong. It had been he and his brother until the point where the elder son couldn't stand the way things were and left.<p>

Afterwards Yi Jeong remained alone, with no one to help him. He was on his own so he did the only thing he could do, created a wall between himself and the world. He came up with reason upon reason for not wanting to get involved, to care. And certain circumstances led him to believe that it was the right choice, the best decision. After all, his heart was still that of a child's, a lonely little child. But every child has to grow up at some point, every heart had to toughen up and all logic has to get better.

His dose of maturity came in the form of Chu Ga Eul, a simple girl who would one day mean the world to him. At the beginning he was reluctant to let her in. She was all that was good in the world, an optimist while he was a damaged soul, not good for her. Or anybody for that matter. But she was persistent and in the end his only choice was giving in. And he found out that growing up wasn't so bad, not with her by his side. Ga Eul was the one person he needed, desperately needed in his life. And she was there, she was his, everything would be just fine.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like this little drabble and I hope it brings a smile on your faces.<p> 


	7. Signal

There is a point in your life when everything is clear, namely childhood.

As an adult if you are lucky to find it again, it's called love.

* * *

><p>So Yu Jin sat on his father's lap, his small hands moulding clay with the help of his parent's larger ones. Yi Jeong looked at his son with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes. The boy was proving to be quite the prodigy with his talented hands and sharp mind. Of course he had his mother's ideology, after all Ga Eul was Yu Jin's other creator. He couldn't be all Yi Jeong. So, with his father's talent and his mother's way of thinking, Yi Jeong shouldn't have been surprised when the following question was asked by Yu Jin.<p>

"How did you know you loved umma?"

"I knew that I loved your mother when the signal appeared."

"What signal?" The child curiously pressed on.

"That being with her would be the end of me.

There would be only us afterwards." Yi Jeong explained to his son.

"Oh." The boy let out a small exclamation.

"What is it, Yu Jin-ah?" Yi Jeong asked without taking his eyes from the piece he was working on.

"Nothing!" His son answered and squirmed around for a bit. "I think umma liked your explanation." The boy added silently.

Nevertheless Yi Jeong heard him and his eyes landed on his wife. Said wife was standing in the door smiling at them.

* * *

><p>Happy reading time!<p> 


	8. Music

Love is music.

This drabble contains my pairings from 'Run for it', those who have read that fic know what I'm talking about. Basically it's about the fact that little things, like music, connect people.

I hope you all like it.

I may or may not go on hiatus for a while cuz' it's back to school for me. I will try to update onnce a week though.

* * *

><p>Hana sat on a stool in front of the grand piano. Trained, long fingers moved gracefully over the white and black keys. Harmonious sounds echoed through the room occasionally joined by Hana's own mellifluous. Light pink lips freed bone melting words that brought tears to the audience and warmed the beating hearts. The heartbreaking reverberation of a violin flowed throughout the crowd, wrapping its tendrils around those tearful or awed. The rhythm grew faster and faster as the musical piece reached its crescendo then dropped to an unhurried quiet tempo until it was lost in applause. The audience clasped their hands animatedly.<p>

Ji Hoo put the violin away and helped Hana up. His hand firmly grasped hers and she entwined her fingers with his. In the crowd they could see Jan Di scolding Jun Pyo who was giving them a goofy grin; Woo Bin raised a glass in their direction and smiled before shifting his attention to Mi Young, the girl was waving at them and not paying attention to her boyfriend. Next they saw Yi Jeong with an arm slung around Ga Eul's waist; he was whispering something in her ear, completely unaware of the world around them. The girl was no better with a small smile painting her lips.

Hana simply let a smile take over her at the happiness around her. It took just one song, that was all it took to make people pair off. Languidly she turned to face Ji Hoo, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Ji Hoo mirrored the look on her face and discreetly wrapped an arm around her waist before leading her to a group of people. Hana had fit her role of a high society man's wife with no problems. Her mannerism and attitude charming even the most cynic of people.

There was a saying: 'Behind every great man there is a great woman.' And it applied fairly well to the F4.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R but most of all like it.<p> 


	9. Drifting

I was listening to Powderfinger's 'Drifting further away' and this idea hit me. It's not much, just a small drabble.

Mostly it's friendship between Ji Hoo and Ga Eul, but there's a relationship hinted between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

I do not own the lyrics used in this drabble. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Crystalline translucent teardrops caressed Ga Eul's cheeks. Her eyes were shut tightly, soaked eyelashes meeting damp skin, while her mouth was pressed in a firm line. Wet trails decorated her otherwise makeup free face. One of her slender hands rose and a long finger traced the moist path.<p>

"Don't harbour love like it's all your own." A smooth male voice said. Ji Hoo looked on, waiting for Ga Eul to reply.

Her lips opened in a silent 'o'. "I…I didn't mean to…" The girl broke in a sob before she could go on.

"Don't linger over what you've done." The advice was given in a serious manner, yet the man wrapped an arm around his weeping friend.

"I can't…can't face him. How will I ever be able to see him again? I…" The rest was muffled as Ga Eul buried her face in Ji Hoo's shirt, occasionally emitting a soft whimper.

"Don't sink underneath the weight of when you're trying to carry way too much."

Bright brown eyes snapped to the face of the auburn haired 'White Prince'. "Thank you." She said while slowly letting go of him. There was a slightly pained look in Ga Eul's eyes and Ji Hoo could feel her putting up walls.

_'Perhaps it is best this way.'_ Ji Hoo mused as he watched Ga Eul walk away.

After she was out of sight he turned to leave too but was surprised to see Yi Jeong running up to him.

"Ga Eul?" The young potter questioned without preamble. Ji Hoo inclined his head in a direction before he started walking away. Behind him the sound of rushing steps indicated that Yi Jeong was on his way.

"She's drifting further away."

* * *

><p>If you have the time pleases drop a line (or a word, if you're in a hurry).<p> 


	10. Dare

So I have decided to update the drabbles. This is what I cam up with. The drabble is inspired by Boyce Avenue's "Dare to believe", which I do not own, and a companion to Drifting.

* * *

><p>"I love you!"<p>

Ga Eul wanted to stop and turn around but she promised herself she wouldn't. Ji Hoo had warned her not to fall in love but she didn't listen, she never listened. And now here she was, in love with someone who couldn't love her back. Or so she thought until she heard Yi Jeong screaming his love for her. Only now it was, almost, too late. And not really because if he tried hard enough Ga Eul knew, she just felt it deep down inside her, that she's fly straight into his arms.

His hand grabbed her forcing Ga Eul's body to turn around. Before she could protest he began talking."We're going to lose everything if we believe all the lies. I may fall but I swear I'll help you believe that I love you. You may fall but I know you'll help you believe in soul mates. And I can't picture being the sole mate of anyone else."

"Please don't, don't say anything else. I..." His lips crashed hers before she was able to finish. Taking advantage of her breathless state he began talking once again. "It doesn't really matter. She was not what I thought, she was no you. And this Casanova has already given you his heart and soul. This time I won't miss my chance."

"I love you too, but you already know that." Ga Eul admitted and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms circled her waist. "I don't know how, I don't know why but I just couldn't get over you. I'm glad you finally realised that it's okay to shed your fears and find love again."

Ga Eul was trying very hard not to cry again, this time happiness made her eyes get teary. "How did you find me?" The question had been stuck on her mind for some time.

"Ji Hoo told me." Yi Jeong whispered back and started leading her to someplace, only he knew where. Ga Eul followed his obediently, glad to be with the one she loved and praying that if this was a dream she would never wake up.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p> 


	11. Emotion

This time it's Jae Kyung and Ga Eul in the spot light. Monkey Ha Jae Kyung in love? Is it possible?

* * *

><p>Ga Eul is not really sure if she should be here. But Jae Kyung smiles warmly at her and takes her hand in hers. Ga Eul smiles back more out of surprise than anything else. Nonetheless Jae Kyung seems with the reaction and pulls her along. People stare at them and Ga Eul's first impulse is to flinch at the attention. Just then Jae Kyung leans closer to her ear and if as sharing a secret she whispers "Don't mind them. Thank you so much for coming with me." Ga Eul nods uneasily and keeps close to the other girl trying to ignore the looks people give them.<p>

"Here we are." Jae Kyung states and motions for Ga Eul to sit down. "Are you ready for the show?" She asks after a few seconds of silence. Ga Eul shrugs her shoulders and Jae Kyung giggles and the sound stretches around them. Again Jae Kyung prepares to say something but the show is just beginning and she stops to look at the stage. Behind them girls cheer and yell making a commotion. Ga Eul peeks at Jae Kyung and smiles when she sees that special light spark in her eyes as the vocalist of the band winks at her.

The concert is a blast and Ga Eul is more than glad that she agreed to come here with Jae Kyung. After the band is done Jae Kyung drags her backstage. And although Ga Eul insists that she should get back home Jae Kyung shakes her off. The next thing she knows it's just her, Jae Kyung and the lead singer. He pulls Jae Kyung in a hug and Ga Eul feels a little out of place but still she is very happy for her friend. The two are lost in conversation so Ga Eul slips out and retrieves her phone from her bag. She dials Yi Jeong's number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hey!" He greets her in that cool manner of his.

"Hi." She says back. For a few seconds there are no words between them before she plays her part. "Come pick me up?"

"Sure." He answers and Ga Eul smiles as tingles of anticipation run up and down her back. "See you soon." Yi Jeong adds before ending the call. Ga Eul smiles to herself once again and hopes that Jae Kyung won't notice her disappearance to soon or there will be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Penny for your thoughts? So did that sound like Ha Jae Kyung and her crazy antics?<p> 


End file.
